


Hats Off

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Quicklet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: You had picked up an odd habit when Harry was still around. Back when he still wore his baseball cap now and again he would often leave it around the lab. You had take up idly putting it on your own head and going about your business until someone noticed. With the new Wells around, you had tried to remedy your odd hat-wearing habit, but some habits die hard.





	Hats Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmismatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmismatched/gifts).



It was late on the night Sherloque Wells arrived. Most everyone had left and Sherloque had gone to bed a while ago. You weren’t feeling much like returning to your quiet apartment at the edge of town and must preferred the quiet hum of the computers in the cortex. You were going through old case files, all new articles pertaining to Cicada, and any little things you might be able to pick up on the new serial killer in town.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a hat left on the desk. Without much thought, you donned the woolen, flat topped hat, much like you used to do with Harry’s baseball cap. The brim of the had shielded your eyes just enough from the overhead desk lights, making you feel sleepy. Your eyes were tired as is, but the added warmth of the woolen hat and the dark shadow cast over your eyes made you yawn.

You started to drift off, sitting upright in your chair when a voice suddenly jolted you awake.

“ Est-ce que c'est mon chapeau?”

You spun around in your chair with a start as Sherloque entered the room. You quickly removed the hat from your head, blushing as the scruffy faced detective emerged in a t-shirt and pants. He almost looked like Harry. Well, he looked exactly like Harry.

“Sorry, I just, it’s a weird habit I guess.” You handed the hat back to Sherloque, “I don’t know why I do it.”

“Comfort.” Sherloque said bluntly without looking up. “You enjoyed ‘aving a piece of the other Wells wit you, yes? Smelled like ‘im, gave you a sense of warmth. You do it out of ‘abit now whenever you miss ‘im.”

“Well, I mean, I… I guess?” You, somewhat drowsy, felt shocked at the sudden flood of words.

“Well, I for one think you look quite beautiful in it.” He commented without looking up from the hat in his hands. He stepped forward, placing the hat back on your head. “It frames your face quite nicely, brings out your eyes, and perhaps it can ‘elp you sleep better tonight. Bonne nuit ma belle.”

He left then, leaving you blushing. You touched the brim of the hat, resting cocked to the right on top of your head as Sherloque had left it. You smiled, thinking of Harry, and thinking to yourself that you just might like this new Wells.


End file.
